


【FF14|于桑】五次他觉得有机会，一次确认没有了（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [45]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *光战（♂）→桑克瑞德前提。时间线2.x-5.0。*含非CP关系R18，未成年人勿入，雷者勿入。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 7





	【FF14|于桑】五次他觉得有机会，一次确认没有了（END）

【0】从什么都没有到什么都没有

“你是不是会有这种感觉，得到大国防联军认可那天，虽然黄昏湾的雕像是丑死人了的那个，就是那个罗罗力特，但你好像跟他一样，站在广场中央，拥有了全世界。”

“有啊。”

“那种感觉是不是很美妙——”

“啊，差不多吧……不过好事都是眼前的珍贵。再不喝就冷了，我们不是为了喝冷酒才特地点两杯烫酒的吧？”

“好像不是。”

“那干杯。”

“喂，桑克瑞德，这都六瓶了。”

“才六瓶，你话还没说到点子上呢。”

“什么话？”

“问你自己咯。”

“是、那我……”

“说吧说吧，老闷在心里，难不成喝得吐了还能像吐罪孽一样吐出来。”

“那我说了？”

“说吧。”

“好，这个……我是说……”

“你在看哪？……于里昂热嘛？别怕，于里昂热老师很喜欢听故事。”

“你是真不知道还是假不知道？”

“真不知道。”

“假的吧？”

“要不是眼下于里昂热老师睡得都能鼻孔吹泡，你说我骗你都情有可原。可你瞧，实际上老师是听不到的，所以如果你说——”

桑克瑞德一瞧冒险者行会大明星、艾欧泽亚之光、雷克兰德十大杰出人物之首……的拂晓血盟中流砥柱、集合实力与爱与信赖于一身的好战友那张酒红和闷青参差的脸，思忖了会儿，肃穆神色，把于里昂热搭在自己肩上的脑袋挪到桌子底下的膝盖上。

“——所以如果你说你喜欢这位老师，我倒是有点资本帮帮你？”

好战友酒红和闷青参差的脸蜕变成煞白，好像桑克瑞德的话引发了一起酒精中毒。

【1】第一次，仿佛要拥有全世界

小冒险者迫不及待想说出这个消息，最大的一次成就将让他名利双收。桑克瑞德熟悉这种神情，别说流沙屋，这种脸在地下街里海盗船上随处可见。桑克瑞德用短刀柄粗糙的部分锉着指甲。

“唷。”崭露头角的小冒险者蹦蹦跳跳跑向桑克瑞德，后者佯作刚发现对方，“什么事啊，让你这么高兴？”

“三个军团都邀请我加入！”

“好啊，是好事。你的机会来了，要牢牢把握。”

桑克瑞德接着矬指甲，沉默让小冒险者一度尴尬得不知道如何将话题进行下去。但他特地来跟这个男人报喜不是随口一提顺带通信的，所以他硬着头皮又站了一会儿，直到桑克瑞德重新注意到他，而他发现自己紧紧盯着桑克瑞德的嘴，心底攥着一根缰绳免得思绪脱缰跑到另一个画面去。

“怎么，不知道加入哪个？”桑克瑞德的嘴动了。

“喔，这个嘛……”

实际上小冒险者不小了，只不过一股莽劲儿和少许缺乏长远打算的生涩让他在桑克瑞德面前段位略逊一筹，明明身高也没差多少，说起话来倒像是得仰着头看着男人才开得了口。

“嗯，没错，我不确定。”

“还是碍着恒辉队的面子？”

“倒也不能这么说……”

小冒险者吞吞吐吐，桑克瑞德也心不在焉地听。前者注意到后者目光四处躲闪，好像是在找什么人，又像是时刻准备着找到后马上藏起来。

“总之还是自己掂量吧，我跟你解释过恒辉队的事，剩下的，我也不能多说，总不好干预你的想法。”

“干预倒不是干预，我也就是想问问——”

“嘘——别说你见过我！”

连问都来不及问，桑克瑞德突然从箱子上跳起，脚底抹油溜之大吉，丢下小冒险者摸不着头脑，正想追上去，却被身后另一个人逮了个正着。

“这就是说……这个人啊，是把自己当作日头下的朝露，抑或遇见了猫的老鼠……总之明知道我已经瞧见了他，还硬是将我交给你应付，就像将我交给其他人应付一样……”

被于里昂热逮着的感觉和桑克瑞德不同，于里昂热的彬彬有礼并不会给小冒险者没话找话的窘迫，哪怕这精灵族说话太高深导致小冒险者跟不上步伐，光是听听对方的声音也很舒服。就算于里昂热说出让人背后发凉的话题，譬如——

“我听闻，您昨晚在桑克瑞德的房间里度过，又或来者和去者消息有误，是桑克瑞德在您的房间里安歇一宿。”

——这种话。小冒险者抹了把汗。于里昂热听谁说的？总不会是桑克瑞德自己吧？那件事——对，就是昨晚，也不知道怎么就从聊天变成打炮，回想起来莫名其妙……就滚进桑克瑞德怀里了。原来在聊什么来着，哦，桑克瑞德先跟敏菲利亚汇报伊弗利特召唤事件，向他透露精炼者的下场……然后整个下午晚上都不见人影，再见到时是在凌晨的沙之家厨房。到底事情是发生在桑克瑞德的房间还是自己的房间？比起这个，他记得更清楚的是桑克瑞德反向弯曲腰身时尾椎骨位置凹下的小坳，盛着他射出来的粘稠东西。前戏时他不敢太用力掰动这男人，不是因为害怕弄伤对方，而是挫败于没法用自己双手在对方皮肤上留下痕迹。桑克瑞德容貌肤色都适合扮演让妇人们倾心的嫩公子哥儿，但真正做起来才发现，这男人一身埋在白皙皮肤底下的力量摸上去就像用来雕塑的大理石。小冒险者不敢细想，生怕激起好胜心非要做出点效果可能造成真正意义上的损伤，桑克瑞德的吻技已经够让他好胜心作祟了，他长这么大还没试过被男人吻到膝盖发软，还以为这种事只会发生在自己找到一位心仪女子之后。更致命的是他第一次射精还是被对方舔出来的——被一个男人！——他根本不敢去看对方的脸，并且毫不怀疑桑克瑞德的舌头被哈利卡纳苏斯施过魔咒，所以到了今天，他看着桑克瑞德的嘴还能惊讶，这张含过他的性器的嘴、描绘过器官顶部舔走精液的舌头居然可以正正常常地说话。

小冒险者用力吞下一口口水，再看看于里昂热。护目镜的光是不是变了？但于里昂热抬起一只手。

“诚然，我无意就详情深谈，二人之私，匣中秘宝。冒昧唐突提及，实乃我有疑问如雾中望月，只得您心比璞玉，兴许能替我照出月影下蝇虫薄羽的脉络。”

“哎、啊？”

“请问桑克瑞德昨晚是否对您提起过自己回到沙之家前的事？”

小冒险者努力清理思绪，回忆他们滚进床铺里、自己塞进桑克瑞德身体之前的所有对话。

“没有。我原来也问过他下午和晚上都去哪了……但他没有说。啊，倒是他说过要审一审恒辉队的叛徒——”

小冒险者噎住了，突然像被人从温泉里提溜出来晾在冬风中的山顶上那样，打了一个大大的冷战。

“您、您的意思是，他下午和晚上不见里的原因是去审问叛徒？”

于里昂热透过那双大大的护目镜俯视着小冒险者，嘴巴拉平。这精灵族的嘴唇本来就不厚，唇色也淡，拉平了就跟没有嘴巴似的，搭上护目镜镜片的颜色和沙之家大厅的灯光色，乍一看还挺吓人。

小冒险者隐隐产生了一种猜测，觉得桑克瑞德跟谁打了一炮根本不是于里昂热过来询问的重点，要是他没理解错的话，刚才于里昂热也表达过这个立场。但给于里昂热这么一问，小冒险者好像摸到了一些头绪，比如桑克瑞德的表现不对劲，还有于里昂热也有些不便挑明的疑问。他试着想想桑克瑞德昨晚除了听起来根本没有掩饰意向的叫声和表情以外还有没有其他应该注意的异常，而后宣告放弃——跟桑克瑞德做爱，哪怕是第一次，可能都能领会到什么叫做乐不思蜀。

“……那么……”

于里昂热似乎从小冒险者的神色变化里得到了足够的答案，递来一个透明水瓶。

“麻烦稍后再见到他时，将这个交给他。”

“他跑掉了……”

“他会询问你我说了什么。”

“那我应该怎么答？”

“请转交这只瓶子，告诉他无梦一眠，带走烦忧。而我还需要他的审结报告。”

“这个里面装的是……”

于里昂热答得也不小气：“睡眠药。”

“哇，要到这个地步吗，昨晚他睡得挺好来着。”

“是吗？”于里昂热笑了笑，“若他的确不需要，他知道该怎么做。”

“那就是让他去跟你报告工作结果，对吧？”

“没错。劳驾您了。”

小冒险者端着水瓶追赶桑克瑞德跑掉的路，以为自己真的找不到对方，谁知那男人就躲在酒架后头，伸腿拦住他。

“果然又是这样。”桑克瑞德收下瓶子，嘴里絮絮叨叨。因为收得太干脆，小冒险者反而对瓶中水的成分担忧起来。

“他说这个是睡眠药。”

“是啦，我们的大管家体恤同事，尽力确保同事身心健康。”

“到底什么意思啊？”

桑克瑞德神神秘秘地弯起眼睛。“没——有——什——么——”然而仿佛拿到的不是睡眠药而是开心水似地，桑克瑞德又恢复成了小冒险者比较乐意看到，也是方才尝试谈话时预想看到的态度。临走前男人做了个手势，“昨晚不错，你觉得呢？”

【2】说当然不错啦，真的不错吗

真正的事实是，到桑克瑞德穿上一身白病号服，给于里昂热塞进病房里为止，新得到光之战士称号的冒险者都没能再和那男人滚一次床单。后来桑克瑞德表示这也不差。

“毕竟你不想跟无影睡一觉。”

“那你怎么算？”

桑克瑞德安静地穿起裤子，好像什么都没听见地扎紧裤腰。

“谢谢你了，救我一命。”

光之战士觉得自己又回到了冬风萧瑟的高山顶上。

“这是我应该做的吧？客气什么。”

“不是你应该做的。”

“喂，喂？”

但桑克瑞德人已经走出房间带上门了。

光之战士蛮不是滋味地坐在床上，撸撸自己刚还插在那男人甬道里畅快做往返跑运动的小弟弟。

第二次上床比第一次轻松多了，至少两人都是清楚自己在干什么的。可惜桑克瑞德没有了第一次那种引人回味的表情，呻吟声也细细碎碎，似乎在克制。他认为桑克瑞德该更欢愉一些，白天在大厅里道谢的语气不是还挺悠悠然的嘛？但桑克瑞德显然一到晚上就换了张脸，猝不及防，连做爱都变了味。桑克瑞德总是埋着头用额发和两侧垂发挡住脸、咬着手臂，在后穴吞入性器时弓起背，肠道紧缩抵触，一副雏儿的紧张态势。光之战士也绞得疼出一头汗，以为上一次与自己媾和的其实是另一个男人，或者上一次桑克瑞德身体里已是无影了。只不过这回相较上回他有足够胆量尝试在桑克瑞德身上留下痕迹并发现实际上这不难，或许是上回他自己太拘谨，而这回他不过在桑克瑞德臀瓣上拍一拍就能拍出一个巴掌印，揉捏对方肩胛肉时也是轻易就能留下指痕。不过他吮吻对方脖子的行为被拒绝了，桑克瑞德偏着头倒向一边，捂着刺青，他只得换个方向，吮吸对方乳尖让它充血发硬。

少量进步和少量差距令预想中的前戏产生对后方放松帮助插入的效果没有太大突破，他把桑克瑞德揽进怀里下身挤入肠道时更讶异的是对方身躯比之前瘦了许多，体表一些凸起和皮下没消退完的肿块也容易辨认。他知道这些肿块绝大多数都由自己造成，想通过抚摸传达歉意，然而桑克瑞德别扭地蜷缩起来，险些挤掉好不容易填充进去的阴茎。是不让碰么？他小心询问，桑克瑞德却挡着脸摇头。这场性爱的发起者到底是谁啊，光之战士迷惑不已。原想要不还是算了，可转念记起造成桑克瑞德这副模样的根源还要半途放弃，他又有些不忿。

怎么说都是他更担惊受怕一点吧？

于是只差把这男人钉在床头，好歹是做完了。

光之战士把射空以后休养生息萎成一只小蜗牛的弟弟放进内裤，一边可惜自己没能做到让桑克瑞德多呆一会，一边舔舔嘴巴决定出去找点水和零食。

他抛弃皱皱巴巴的床单套上裤子拉开门，结果还没进得成大厅，就被吓一大跳地躲回走廊。

是不是真被吓着了也说不准，他只觉得不该过去，尽管大厅里仅仅打着一盏灯，灯下端端坐着那个内敛安静的精灵族管家，念书絮絮叨叨，粗粗一听好像是《五历纪》。

既然在念书，那大厅中微微的鼾声自然不属于于里昂热。他偷瞄几眼，在桌下几张乱摆的椅子木头中发现了一撮随着鼾声抖动的白发。

桑克瑞德打鼾吗？拂晓血盟冉冉升起的启明星挠挠头，上回没听见啊。

【3】原来你睡觉打呼噜，哈哈哈

——他如此嘲笑那男人，与对方在拉诺西亚西海岸线和哨卡之间往返期间聊起。

“谁说的？没有吧。安静入睡不让鼻鼾叨扰一夜共枕也是训练的一项内容。”

“到底什么训练，好绝情啊。”

“无时无刻不让身边人保持好心情的训练，像我现在拿这些珊瑚，虽然上面都是丑兮兮的铜壶……也能让你用对待鲜花的心情去对待它。”

第二次之后借着一些跟这人熟稔度已与从前大不相同：“你就吹吧。”

“我什么时候骗过你？”

光之战士用一种从雅·修特拉身上学来的揶揄瞅着那男人。经过修特拉指点，桑克瑞德是不是骗人在光之战士眼里的意义都和原先截然不同了。

“前面你说好久没回拉诺西亚。”

“是啊，这你也要怀疑？”

“不是怀疑，是挺好奇。你都走过那么多地方了，为了任务也不太可能完全不来一趟吧。”

“不想回就不回咯。任务也是偷偷进来偷偷走，难道这都能叫荣归故里？你想打听什么，”桑克瑞德揽着他的肩，不怀好意地凑近，“我在这的情债啊？”

“那你就是不敢回咯。”

“你想怎么说都行啦。”

“喂喂。”

“放心，就算真有旧债，我都打点好了，惹不上你。倒是我听于里昂热说他给你安排了好些跟蛮神的约会，你可别太着迷，把自己给累坏了哦。”

“这到底是出于什么角度的关心啊。”

“关心你身体呗。”

“你关心关心帮你打点约会和情债的于里昂热啊。我看他动不动就被女士们缠着走不出前台挺头疼的。”

原本仅是无心一提，谁料桑克瑞德居然放开了他的肩，半天不吭声。他走出去一段，离哨卡不远了，白墙和旗帜已进入视野，才想起来桑克瑞德还落在后头。

“怎么……”

“噢，没事。”

男人耸耸肩，追上来重新和他并肩走，饶舌地炫耀双剑技巧。那之后他跟于里昂热闲谈里提及，竟得到后者感谢的一瞥，说多亏他告诉桑克瑞德这种困扰，让自己苦于应付失落女士的日子得到终结。

“嗨，我这不是看你也挺辛苦的。”

于里昂热低下头的角度像是精准控制过，只一点点，能让护目镜后的一只眼睛透过镜片给人看见，浅浅笑容就完整了。

“但请您不要告诉他，关于我们在陨石遗迹中的所见所闻……”于里昂热端起茶杯，“我还未考虑完全，该如何转告他。”

第一反应是“说就完事儿了”和“遇到路易索瓦大师的灵魂更难过的是你和双胞胎嘛桑克瑞德能闹什么别扭”的光之战士答应了，就是奇怪即便自己答应，于里昂热依旧顾虑重重。

他总觉得在聊起桑克瑞德多年不回拉诺西亚、桑克瑞德自己处理桃花债后紧接着触及巴哈姆特与路易索瓦相关话题同隐瞒桑克瑞德事实真相之间存在某种此时以他所知未能摸清的联系，就像于里昂热说过的，月影下蝇虫翅膀上的脉络。而且于里昂热比他清楚——他发现自己的想法酸溜溜的。

为此他有意无意给于里昂热多几分关注，并逐渐注意到有些事情背后都出现了于里昂热的影子。他开始感到这精灵族“管得”比他想象的要宽得多，可能光是替桑克瑞德应付约会本身已经够宽了，换他来他才不要呢。他除过草捉过虫清理过羊毛和牛粪，上至蛮神下至罪犯，离家出走的小朋友和迷路的老人，甚至促成小情侣的婚约，就是没帮谁处理过风流债。慢慢地他又从管得真宽啊的感慨转变成于里昂热的脑子真好使的惊叹，并跟桑克瑞德说起。

【4】可能于里昂热已经不是脑子好使的问题了

说起于里昂热脑子多好使时桑克瑞德已不再跟他谈笑风生。他在忘忧骑士亭里找到对方，看到男人佝偻在吧台旁的背影。修特拉告诫过，埃马内兰吵闹过，星海的低语沉吟过，独眼巨人咆哮过。而今难得安静一晚，他也有距离龙诗战争的终末篇章仅剩一页纸的惴惴不安无处倾吐，想起这个同样性情大变的战友好友酒友兼炮友，在满是精灵族高傲风格的口音里换换老友的嬉笑也不错。

但他聊起的许多事桑克瑞德都敷衍带过。像是那场令人印象深刻的美女包围八卦大揭底啦，对上穆恩布瑞达后烂醉如泥啦，芙·拉敏的笑啦——在桑克瑞德乜来的斜眼里，这些话题就和拉哈布雷亚附身期间的桑克瑞德不是桑克瑞德一样属于另一个人。

他被男人盯得只好闭嘴。桑克瑞德轻轻眯起右眼。

“那些日子……不好意思。”

“啊？”

“没什么。”

“喂，我可是好心做个好兄弟才来的啊。”

“噗呲。”

“你看扁我了。”

“不，不是这个意思。”男人落下肩，看得出到这一秒为止他都绷着肩背的肌肉，“就是——你真的像于里昂热说的那样。”

“哪样？”

“干杯。”

“别自己在那干杯，喂。”

“他说我有错。”

“什么？什么？”

“听不懂也没关系。”

桑克瑞德吹完好一大瓶，放下空瓶时嘴角吐出的是一股冰冷气息。光之战士试了试他的瓶子——好家伙，在伊修加德的气候里喝冷酒？

“明天起我出去查点事，你多照顾自己，别再被女人下药了。”

又不是试药银针，人家要下药他哪遭得住。光之战士冤枉得不行，就跟这个男人话只说一半差不多，他还就上钩了。

“到底是什么啊！”他追着男人背影嚷嚷，眼下的他已不会天真到以为桑克瑞德话说一半吞一半的意思是把他钓到单间里再搞点什么，只是从乌尔达哈王宫下水道开始，那人的背影就老给他一种即将远去湮没于白雾的错觉。以前的桑克瑞德常穿黑色，但现在桑克瑞德穿的是白色。要是融进大雾，就怎么也瞧不见了。

“到底是什么？”

过后他就不敢跟桑克瑞德问这些琐事了。那男人的表情独自窝在角落里若有所思的次数越来越频繁，虽然从不乱发脾气，但没有谁愿意在两手空空不拿一份工作清单或资料的情况下随便去打扰。而这种事情上于里昂热就比所有人都擅长得多。

所以在他即将与女士们启程前往巴埃萨长城以东的基拉巴尼亚地区那天，桑克瑞德提出留守给于里昂热搭把手，他的反应大概是——

“咦？”过了几秒，“噢。”

理所当然的嘛，光之战士理所当然地点点头。

【5】理所当然就是没什么可奇怪的意思

他复杂地瞧着眼前的小女孩，桑克瑞德在前面一边带路一边抱怨仙子族有多难缠。

对他来说同桑克瑞德和于里昂热分别也才几天出头，所以小女孩念叨自己往来于伊尔美格好几次、在此停留足有半年时，他吸收得有些艰难，趁桑克瑞德在笃学者庄园内驻足，多打量了对方几眼。

“你一点都没老。”

“这也不是真实的肉体吧。”

“那就是说不能……”

“能啊。”那人耸耸肩，“你是说这个？”男人做了个手势。

“带着孩子的人了，能不能礼貌点。”

“你就是想问这个。”

“真不是。”

他亲昵地拍拍桑克瑞德的背，男人倒也无所谓，正过脸。一路少有独处机会，桑克瑞德郑重地看了看他。

“太好了，还能见到你。”

称号从光到暗，暗之战士脑子哐当一顿。桑克瑞德跟以前不同了，而他说不上来哪里不同。尽管男人顶着一张跟他最初见到时没有多少区别的面容，但几句话的口吻、神态、肢体小动作无一不显示出某些年份积累与精神上的差异。

“……哇。”他试图用以前对待那位风流浪子的方式回答，“我也觉得很好。你不太一样了，你——”他弹弹舌头，“过得怎么样？”

“不赖。喂，于里昂热，东西弄回来了，还缺什么？”

那精灵族从两人后方幽幽踏过。

“稍待片刻。”

暗之战士回望那精灵族一眼，发现对方一直挂着微笑，而这在过去时是少有的。于里昂热会笑没错，可一直笑着，就是很少见。

而后交换情报，势必聊到敏菲利亚的话题。他看着桑克瑞德撇过头去，知道自己那句“你想怎么做”的提问对桑克瑞德而言还太早了，也可能是太冒失了。认识桑克瑞德以来，对男人和敏菲利亚之间似是而非的传言亦听在耳里这么久，他都从来没如此问过。就连那天，告别水晶代言人以后，这个问题都不由他来问。

所幸于里昂热填补了沉默的空白。精灵的话语仿佛淌下山崖唤醒冬眠生物的溪水。一大片皑皑白雪里，所到之处皆随流水声抽枝发芽的、倒映着晴天苍色的纯净溪水。

他感激地对于里昂热点头，毕竟对方缓解了他的冒昧。

于里昂热依旧笑容平和，带着伊尔美格花田恬淡的香气走过他们中间，牵着敏菲利亚的手。而暗之战士跟了几步，重新望望桑克瑞德的模样，小声道了个歉。

那男人摆摆手：“说都给于里昂热老师说了，总之都得被问到的嘛。”

“噢。”

听起来好像是没什么，暗之战士想了想。包括于里昂热填补沉默所说的那几句话其实和他的提问在字面上差别不大在内，好像是没什么。

他突然停下脚步，对着那两人的背影瞪大眼睛。

【6】以及一次他真的没有机会了

为了化解桑克瑞德的误会，暗之战士掼下酒杯。

“你真的会训斥于里昂热吗，如果他同意琳带很多行李的话。”

“那当然。他又不是第一次纵容过度搞得出行不便了。在遗迹里你也见识过吧，他和修特拉两人赖在里头不肯走。”

桑克瑞德毫不客气地把酒杯垫在于里昂热鼻头上。水晶都十大杰出人物之首低头看看被杯底盖住的精灵族的直鼻梁，把自己的酒杯换成一整瓶。

“干嘛，全吹？”桑克瑞德问。

“吹。”他咬开瓶盖。

“说回原题，你看上于里昂热老师什么地方，我替你跟他说说。”

“你敢现在喊他起来，告诉他我们打过几次炮吗。”

“敢啊，他知道。”

“这可不得了，我都记不清。”

“我跟你赌。”

“你打鼾。”

“没有吧？我练过。”

暗之战士翻了个光之白眼，灌下一瓶。

“好气量。”桑克瑞德偷偷瞄了眼膝头上的脑袋有没有装睡，准备跟上，“你是想用刚刚那个理由损我形象？”

“你真不懂还是假不懂？”

“真不懂。”

暗之战士猝然伸出手，在桑克瑞德躲闪不及的速度下捉住对方下巴，拇指按了按嘴唇。

“要是我现在……”

“别了，如果你决定追于里昂热老师，建议你表现得乖巧老实点。”

“那你这种不老实的家伙到底怎么做到的？”

桑克瑞德嗤嗤笑着别开头：“不逗你了。是真的？”

“真的假的还重要吗。”他悻悻叫来下一瓶酒，把瓶盖丢到于里昂热的裙子上，“快别拖拖拉拉的，你那瓶还没喝。”

END.


End file.
